I love you
by Kamikaze5
Summary: just a little ficcy about Rune and Nohiro's feeling for each other. yaoi. RuneNohiro. REDONE! YAYNESS! Hope you peeps like it! -


I Love You  
  
by Kamikaze5  
  
Diclaimer: I dun own Dragon Knights. If I did Rune and Nohiro would be a couple and Kitchel would DIE.  
  
Warning: Shounen ai. That means boy/boy love, so no like, no read. Okay? The pairing: Rune/Nohiro  
  
Oi! ok, this is my first Dragon Knights fic! also my first fic in this format (I usually do fics in script form) and my FIRST ROMANCE FIC! I would like to give credit to bbq-bert, for helping me get this DANG FIC up, so thank you, bbq. I think this is the first Rune/Nohiro fic on ff.net. also the first Rune/Nohiro fic I have EVER SEEN...so, if you know of a site with R/N fics, PLEASE tell me the link!! Ok, now that I've said that on with the fic!! ^-^  
  
(Oh, and I fixed the fic, with (ALOT) of help from Chrislea! Arigato Chrislea! ^-^)  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Rune-chan!" Nohiro called as he ran to the elf.   
  
"There you are!" He sat down next to Rune, exohausted. "I've been looking all over for you!"   
  
The blond looked at him, smiling.   
  
"Oh, hey Nohiro, you were looking for me?"   
  
Nohiro blushed.   
  
He is sooo beautiful, Nohiro thought, staring. Maybe now would be a good time to tell Rune the truth...that he loved him. Not love as in friends, but love as in...love.   
  
"Uhhh..." Was all he could get out?   
  
"Nohiro?" Nohiro felt a small tug on his shoulder; Rune was looking at him. "Nohiro, are you ok?"  
  
"Uh... yeah, sure I am! Why wouldn't I be?!"   
  
"You were just staring into space."   
  
"I'm fine."   
  
Rune smiled back at him. "Okay."   
  
"So, whats up?" Nohiro asked cheerfully.   
  
"Hm? Oh, nothing much, just thinking."   
  
Nohiro looked at him, a soft, dreamy expression on his face. "Thinkin' 'bout what?"   
  
"Nadils army, the dissapering fairies, many things."   
  
Another blank look. "You must be really bored, huh Rune-chan?!"  
  
The elf gave him small, nervous smile. "Umm...yeah...bored."   
  
'He really dosen't get it, does he?' Nohiro sighed. 'He's so carefree... 'whats this feeling I'm getting? It's not a bad feeling, it's like... like when I'm with him I don't have to worry about anything at all. I feel happy with him. I don't know why, but I do...' He laid down on the grass and gazed up at the sky.   
  
'I wonder what he's thinking?' Rune joined Nohiro laying on the grass.   
  
'Whats the point in telling him? He's inlove with Tintlet...' Nohiro glaneced at Rune. 'Why?' he wondered, 'why did I have to fall inlove with him?' A few seconds later he was asleep. Rune sat up and looked down at Nohiro.   
  
"He looks so cute when he sleeps," he mused, his heart beating faster. "This feeling...could it be...? But I'm in love with Tintlet, aren't I? ...aren't I?"   
  
Rune brushed Nohiro's bangs away from his then leaned over and pressed his lips agenst the other boy's. He pulled himself away from Nohiro's face, then rested his head on Nohiro's chest.   
  
"I finaly understand this feeling. I love you." Still sprawled on Nohiro's chest, Rune fell asleep.  
  
-  
  
Hours later, Rune awoke to find that it was night.   
  
"Have we been asleep that long? What time is it?" He sat up, then looked at the still-sleeping Nohiro. "How many hours can he sleep? I guess I should wake him up."   
  
He leaned down to Nohiro's side and shook him, but it didn't work.  
  
"Man, he sleeps like a rock!" Rune sighed. "Guess I gotta carry you back, huh?" So saying, Rune picked Nohiro up.   
  
"Well, at least he's not that heavy," said the blond with relief, smiling at Nohiro.   
  
"wooo...cho-co-leeetttt...," Nohiro muttered in his sleep.   
  
"What in Dusis are you dreaming about?" Rune demanded, trying not to laugh.   
  
When they reached the castle doors, Rune knocked, but nobody came to the door. A moment later he knocked on the door again, this time with a call.   
  
"Hello?!" he called. The door opened to reveal the White Dragon Officer Alfeegi, his hair a mess, his pants half zipped and his shirt only half buttened, a very surprised expression on his weary face.  
  
"Rune, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" he asked, then he saw the fast-asleep Nohiro in Rune's arms. "Did something happen?"   
  
Rune blinked, thoughtful, then shook his head. "No, we took a nap and just woke up a little while ago. But what are you doing up? I thought everyone was asleep."   
  
"Umm...WORK! I was doing work!" Alfeegi exclaimed. Rune snickered.   
  
"Ruwalk?" he guessed, smiling. Alfeegi's face turned red. Rune smiled again and walked past the officer. "Good night, Alfeegi."   
  
"Umm...good night.." said the aqua-haired officer, still blushing.   
  
-  
  
Rune carried Nohiro to bedroom and set him on the bed, then turned to leave. As he turned he felt a hand holding onto his own. He looked back to see that Nohiro was awake.   
  
"Finaly." Nohiro stood, let go of his hand and pulled Rune close to him. Rune, appearing somewhat surprised but also pleased, gripped the front of Nohiro's shirt, moving in as close as possible.   
  
"Rune?" Nohiro said, "I need to know."   
  
"Know what?"   
  
"Are you... in love with Tintlet?"   
  
"...Yes."   
  
Disappointed, Nohiro tried to let go of the elf, but he just couldn't. He loved him too much to let go! Warm lips touch his own, and Rune pulled away from Nohiro to find a confused look on his face.   
  
"But you said...I tought..." Rune put his finger on Nohiro's lips.   
  
"I do love Tintlet...but not as much as I love you."   
  
Nohiro smiled in delight and bent over to return the kiss, taking Rune's shirt off and falling on top of him. He gently slid his hand up Rune's side and over his bare chest.  
  
"I love you."  
  
-  
  
On the other side of the half-open door, a girl in a loose-sleeved turtleneck and leather pants, peeked in.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked her companion, a blond elven girl.  
  
Kamrei looked back at her friend. "I'm looking at Rune and Nohiro getting it on! Wanna watch, too?"  
  
"NO. What we SHOULD do is get out before anyone sees us. Anyway, you shoudn't be watching them!"  
  
"Awww...fine, I won't watch them...I'LL WATCH RUWALK AND ALFEEGI INSTEAD!!"  
  
With a sigh, Merlina left.  
  
~~~~~  
  
So, whadda ya think?? do you like it? or does it suck? Oh, and incase your wondering, Merlina and Kamrei ARE NOT Dragon Knights characters! They are my best friend's (Merlina) and my (Kamrei) characters from one of my own stories! I just felt like putting them in at the end of the fic! And if your also wondering why Alfeegi answered the door in stead of a gaurd, I don't know, I guess I thought it would be boring to have a gaurd open it, it was alot more fun with Alfeegi! And if I have offended ANY Tintlet fans reading this, I'm sorry. I just don't like her. *giggle* REVIEW!! REVIEW!! 


End file.
